Una partida endemoniada
by Nekita Sakura
Summary: Las cosas que pueden pasar mientras que juegas...o mejor dicho ¿sueñas? (no lo recomiendo para nada leerlo si hay mentes sencibles al asunto).


Un juego satánico: Una partida endemoniada

Todo esto comenzó en Diciembre un poco antes de la navidad, me habían regalado el cartucho de pokemon White 2, tarde unos dos días en completar buena parte de la historia.

Una noche termine de jugar un poco tarde con la consola cansada apague el juego después de atrapar a Reshiam y me acosté a dormir. Ahí fue donde comenzó esta maldita pesadilla…

Llevaba un par de semanas jugando mi versión pokemon blanco 2. Ya había pasado aproximadamente dos veces la elite cuatro y la campeona. Las cosas se veían bien, había conseguido a Reshiam, a kyurem, a los legendarios e incluso me faltaba intercambiar algunas llaves para seguir. Todo iba de maravillas.

Hasta que una noche todo se puso extraño. Estaba aburrida, después de ganarle al equipo plasma, me puse a dar vueltas por el juego buscando a ver cómo podría subir a mi equipo hasta el nivel 100.

En el camino como de costumbre, me olvide que la hierba que se mueve es la típica batalla contra un audino. Eche de manera sarcástica una mentada de madre dado que me había olvidado de esquivar la hierba que se movía.

Pero aquí se dio lo extraño. Cuando comenzó el flash de batalla me encontré con algo extraño, era un audino pero lo extraño seguía en lo que leí "Audino endemoniado(o endiablado) quiere batallar".

Lo que me dejo atónita fue lo siguiente, la mirada de audino no tenía nada que ver con la habitual, un color rojo sangre en sus ojos incluso me pareció ver que tenía un poco de la misma sangre a modo de llanto, una sonrisa demoniaca (por un momento la confundí con la del missingno), esos colmillos algunos llevaban sangre en algunos de sus dientes, su cuerpo era completamente rojo con algunas manchas aun rosadas, realmente era un audino fuera de serie.

Al principio el primero en salir de mi equipo fue mi Leo, mi Cobalion.

Eche una mentada de madre otra vez dado que no sabía que era capaz de hacerle a mi Cobalion. Lo más extraño que mi Cobalion parecía estar un poco más asustado de lo habitual, por lo cual no podía atacar, pero al hacer el intercambio, extrañamente mi equipo se auto dirigió a Silver, mi Garchomp, este salió sin problemas y recién ahí pude retomar el mando.

Preocupada ya por el destino de mi Garchomp, continúe con el combate. Le ordene a mi Garchomp usar Furia Dragón. Luego de ello espere el ataque de audino, esperando lo peor. Extrañamente no ataco, pero para el segundo turno de audino, luego de que yo lo atacase con Furia dragón nuevamente, esta vez sí ataco.

Extrañada leí "Audino endemoniado ha usado Demonizar" cosa que no entendí que paso hasta que ataco, una extraña luz de había posado en audino dándole de lleno a mi Garchomp.

Acá fue lo raro no lo debilito, le bajo PS pero un poco no más. Luego de ello, otra vez volvió a pasar, mi inventario se abrió y entro a mi equipo. Nuevamente maldije porque no tenía control y tampoco podía apagar mi DS dado que cada vez que tenía la intención de presionar el botón podía leer "No lo intentes, no servirá para nada. Si te importan tus pokemon, no apagaras la consola".

Nuevamente entre maldiciones comencé a preguntarme qué diablos estaba pasando, lo extraño fue lo que siguió. Mi Cobalion, Mi Jellicient, Mi Reshiam, Mi Garchomp, Mi Scraggy.

Todos fueron infectados por el mismo audino, lo malo que me quedaba un solo lugar en mi equipo. Y una pregunta me resonó "¿y si lo capturo?" Me pregunte sin querer en voz alta.

Para mi sorpresa no me había dado cuenta que era mi turno, y como si me hubiese tentado el destino, entre a mi bolsa y de ahí a la bolsa de las pokebolas.

Me temblaron ambas manos antes de poder lanzar la ultraball contra audino, dado que no sabía qué diablos iba a hacerle este condenado pokemon a mi equipo más de lo que les hizo.

En ello leí "Nekita ha lanzado una Ultraball", si el nombre de mis jugadores suele ser mujer y siempre uso el "Nekita" para mis versiones. Pasaron unos segundos entre que se sacudió la ultraball y yo esperaba con los nervios de punta, dado que no sabía qué diablos pasaría al atraparlo.

A los tres segundos de estar maldiciendo pude leer "Audino Endemoniado Fue Capturado, Se han añadido datos a la pokedex de Audino" y yo me preguntaba "Si yo ya tenía una audino ¿Por qué mierda lo está identificando?".

Luego al leer la descripción me quede completamente espantada, extrañamente comencé a leer "Gracias por aceptarme, Nekita. Lamentablemente no podrás deshacerte de mí. Te hare compañía hasta el final de tus días. Pero mientras tanto, podre facilitarte las cosas ¿Qué te parece?"

Al leer esto último por mi mente paso por reiniciar completamente la partida, y dar por perdidos a Cobalion y a Garchomp.

Esto último lo tuve que descartar, me daba pena perder el Garchomp dado por uno de mis amigos, aparte lo crie desde que era un huevo por lo cual me dio muchísima pena tener que contarle algo como esto a mi amigo a modo de excusa, sabiendo que no me creería. Aunque lo extraño cuando apague la consola sin guardarla la partida dado que creí que con eso me libraría a pesar de que la pagaran caro mis pokemon, creí que era lo mejor y saque el cartucho, con ello se me ocurrió también formatear mi DS para evitar cualquier rastro que le quedara a la DS del juego.

Pero al formatearla me equivoque, ya que el aparato emito un ruido más espelúznate, parecía un grito de ¿un pokemon? Con un grandísimo espanto comencé a mirar como mi consola la pantalla táctil y el de vista, comenzaron a ponerse rojos, arriba me salía "Es inútil, te dije que no te serviría reiniciarla".

Ya con muchísimo miedo de lo que estaba pasando, no pude evitar maldecir la idea de haber cargado la DS antes de jugar, dado que era probable que se apagase si me quedaba sin batería primero, pero una pregunta surgió "¿Cómo demonios funciona el juego si no está puesto el cartucho?", claro tuve la brillante idea de sacarle el cartucho para formatear la DS, pero al parecer no funciono o no sirvió para nada a juzgar por lo que salió en ese mensaje.

De repente algo llamo mi atención, un mensaje en la parte de arriba de la DS, decía "Vuelve a poner el cartucho si no quieres volver a escuchar a otro de tus pokemon desaparecer frente de tus ojos" para cuando volví a mirar la pantalla táctil pude ver a un Banette de lo más feo, completamente lleno de sangre que apuntaba a uno de mis pokemon que al parecer estaba en una de mis cajas, a mi azurill.

Entre medio del susto y las maldiciones que comencé a darle al maldito cartucho, lo volví a poner y reinicie la DS. Comencé a caminar por mi habitación estando nerviosa, de repente se me ocurrió una idea, dado que siempre tengo mi pc al lado y a juzgar por la hora de mi pc, eran alrededor de las 3:00 am a la hora que siempre estaba mi amigo, Silver.

Lo contacte por fuera del juego contándole un poco lo que pasaba, pero este último se limitó a reírse sin podérmelo creer. Hasta me reto a pasarle el "Audino" que tanto le decía que estaba maldito.

Me preocupe y le dije que dejaría que lo viera por medio del intercambio, pero no se lo pasaría dado que tenía miedo de las consecuencias de esto último. Unos minutos después, me encontré con Silver en la zona de intercambios.

Al ingresar algo raro paso, cuando me le uní, la sala cambio de color lo que se suponía que tenía que ser verde o algo así, paso a ser rojo con unas marcas negras, unos pentagramas satánicos, creí que era yo sola quien lo veía, pero al parecer, Silver que estaba del otro lado con su Versión Pokemon Negro 2, también vio lo mismo que yo.

Gracias al cielo ambos podíamos comunicarnos por fuera de la partida, así podíamos hablar sin ponernos en vista con el jodido audino de mi equipo.

"¿Qué demonios has traído? ¡De donde lo has sacado!" Leí que me grito mi amigo por la conversación privada.

"¡Acaso estás loca!" Volvió a gritarme por el chat hecho completamente un ataque de histeria.

Lamentablemente no supe que explicarle hasta que paso algo peor. De repente, escuche el ruidito de cuando le hablas a tu amigo en la sala, ya sea para jugar, intercambiar o tener un duelo amistoso.

Volví a mirar la DS con un susto dado que tenía el volumen alto y maldije. El maldito audino había dado otro mensaje "¿Quieres que él y su equipo me conozcan? Te ahorrare el favor e iré a molestarle un poquitito, pero si te vas, tus pokemon están perdidos".

Esto último podía verlo en la pantalla de arriba al audino sonreírme de manera bastante sádica, para colmo mis nervios ya estaban mal como para verlo sonreír así, el maldito parecía estar disfrutando el dolor de cabeza que me estaba dando, aun así tarde unos segundos y de manera muy estúpida grite "No! Deja a Silver en Paz!".

Sabiendo que tal vez no me escuchara, lo extraño cuando mire a la ventana de abajo para ver que pasó, la selección se detuvo y volví a leer un mensaje "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? Jajajaja, chiquilla te crees que te hare caso ¡jajajaja, prepárate esto recién comienza!".

Mi angustia se comenzó a sentir más, me daba mucho miedo el daño que ese audino intentaba hacer contra uno de mis amigos, entonces atine a hablarle a Silver advirtiéndole "Hagas lo que hagas, no aceptes ninguno de mis pokemon, será un peligro y mucho menos si se pone audino en el intercambio o te pasara lo mismo que a mí" escribí ya muy angustiada teniendo mi corazón en mi mano, mientras que esperaba.

En ese momento suspire aliviada dado que la conexión que tiene mi amigo es una porquería según él, lo traiciono y se desconectó literalmente del juego dándome un respiro, pero lo extraño fue lo siguiente.

Escuche a varios de mis pokemon quejarse cosa que había un detalle ¿de dónde venían los quejidos? Cuando atine a mover a mi entrenador a la pc o pantalla que tenía enfrente, me encontré con varios detalles.

Muchos de mis pokemon, Terrakion, Mi audino Hembra, Seel, Poliwag, Regirock que parecía fuera de serie, todo de color rojo y sus piedras habitualmente rojas eran negras, mi cresselia estaba extraña, sus ojos eran rojos completamente y su cuerpo parecía estar manchado completamente de sangre, chandelure se veía raro sus flamas violáceas eran negras con un ligero toque naranja a modo de reflejo. Ahora cuando vi los detalles de Lyae mi audino hembra me quede perpleja.

Se veía normal lo extraño era que sus ojos eran rojos igual que el demonio audino, pero tenía sus patitas y parte de su cuerpo llenos de sangre como si acabara de matar a alguien.

Ya comenzaba a darme un revoltijo en el estómago al ver tanta sangre y tantas sonrisas macabras en mi caja.

Lo que me dejo de una sola pieza fue ver a mi Serperior. Ahí estaba mi pokemon se veía en 0 ps y estaba de una manera que no pude evitar llorar al verlo así. Pareciera como si lo hubieran torturado hasta su muerte, le faltaba parte de lo que jugaba a modo de capa, aquellas hojas o eso que parecían que tenía en su cabeza no estaban más en su lugar había sangre escurriéndole por ahí, tenía cortes en la cara y sus ojos no estaban. Su color verde habitual estaba medio verde pálido y lleno de sangre.

Maldije nuevamente entre lágrimas a ese audino, el llanto que había sido, fue mi Serperior, lo había ejecutado en el momento que me lo había advertido.

Entre lágrimas le grite a la consola "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te la tomaste con Kio? ¡Porque, maldito audino!" le grite a la consola sin pensar mucho mientras que aun lloraba al ver la imagen de mi pokemon, a los pocos segundos escuche un ruido era el llanto de mi Audino Hembra, estaba espantada igual que yo, parecía que ese audino la estaba buscando en la caja o estaba tratando de dar con ella y me estremecí.

"No, no… Déjala!" Volví a gritar ya nerviosa con ganas de tirar la DS al cuerno dado que ya no aguantaba más, pero de repente el pokemon maldito apareció de nuevo hablándome, mejor dicho escribiéndome otro mensaje "Oh, parece que ambos te importan mucho ¿Cuál pokemon es el que menos te gusta? A ver si nos deshacemos de la basura".

En eso escuche un ruido bastante feo, para encontrarme una mancha en la segunda caja, Trubbish había desaparecido, en el lugar donde estaba su sprite salía una mancha feísima de basura y sangre, cosa que ya al ver todo el desparramo de lo que había quedado del pokemon me produjo unas nauseas terribles.

Nuevamente un mensaje se apareció "Esto es muy fácil pequeña, sigue mis instrucciones y todo esto terminara rápido". "¿Pequeña? Si tengo 23 años" me conteste mentalmente, a lo que vi otro mensaje "Estas lista para seguir mis instrucciones, ¿sí o no?". En ello espere que me apareciera el "sí y no" pero me encontré un aviso que decía "Utiliza el Micrófono para responder".

Mi voz estaba echa un nudo por tanto evento que estaba pasando, pero tome aire y respondí "Si, lo estoy" de repente el juego se puso rojo y unas letras negras junto a un pentagrama salieron, y me pedía que leyese en voz alta esto último. Lamentablemente no recuerdo que era lo que decía dado que era imposible para mí recordarlo, pero estaba escrito en latín, cosa que no me explico cómo hice para leerlo sin saber el idioma y también esta inscripción que leí sonaba igual que un texto de libro satánico.

No es que yo sea adepta ni nada, pero sé que estaba enterada de algunas cosas, dado que a mí me gustaba investigar este tipo de cosas. Pero nunca esperaba encontrarme con algo como esto, en mi vida hubiese deseado algo así.

Al terminar de leer esa maldita inscripción, las cosas fueron para peor, mi sprite de mi personaje comenzó a moverse solo. Lo más extraño fue que yo no quise nunca seguir con la fusión que da a resultado a Kyurem, pero lo peor ocurrió cuando este fue afectado por el audino. Se veía horrible, manchado de sangre sus dientes, su cuerpo todo manchado de sangre.

Nuevamente cuando pude retomar un momento el control de mi juego, observe mi equipo, esperando lo peor. Leo, Silver, Glace, Blaze (mi heatran), Cresselia y Terrakion se veían horribles. Sus sprites tenían una particularidad, la sangre en sus cuerpos y los ojos rojos junto a una sonrisa un poco macabra, más que nada en Leo, Silver y Cresselia.

Cuando repentinamente mi equipo se cerró solo y mi bolsa también dejándome otra vez fuera del mando. Sabía que estaba siendo observada, e incluso sospeche de la cámara de la DS, aun así, espere nerviosa a lo que venía. De repente pude ver que mi Kyurem activo la habilidad "Vuelo" enviándome a la zona de la liga pokemon.

"Acaso… ¿tendría que ir allá?" me pregunte sin poderlo evitar ya perdida por la sensación del miedo y los nervios por todo esto Nuevamente leí un mensaje de Audino que decía "¿Qué te parece, quieres intentar espantar a estos?" Me espante un poco al leer eso último y no respondí. Para cuando preste atención nuevamente mi personaje se encontraba frente a los cuatro de la elite.

"¿Pero que dem…?" me pregunte en voz alta, se suponía que los cuatro estaban en sus campos correspondientes, pero no ahí estaban los cuatro. Cada uno dijo algo parecido a "no te dejaremos pasar de aquí, eres una amenaza para cualquier entrenador y/o pokemon de este mundo" y de repente se inició un flash de batalla.

De golpe me encontré en una batalla cuádruple, pero yo solo contaba con 5 pokemon más el maldito audino, me sentí nerviosa dado que sabía que íbamos a perder o algo malo iba a pasar.

"Mierda, se supone que es uno a uno, no cuatro a uno" dije después de un rato, pero lo extraño que ni los pokemon fantasma o psíquicos parecían afectar a mis pokemon, al contrario estos se veían afectados más por mis pokemon.

De repente leí "Leo ha utilizado espada demoniaca", cosa que me quede hablándole al aire prácticamente "¿espada demoniaca? ¿no era espada sagrada?" de repente escuche un gruñido, era como si mi pokemon me hubiera escuchado y estuviese respondiéndome, podía ver a la sprite de Leo, el Cobalion observarme y sonrió a tal punto que me asusto, al verlo usar la espada sin que yo se lo pidiera contra el pobre cofagrigus , que el pobre pokemon se partió literalmente al medio lleno de sangre, cosa que me causo más asco que lo que vi en la caja, dado que se veían tan reales los órganos del pokemon partido al medio. Así pasaron los minutos y los cuatro de la elite cayeron ante mis pokemon todos muertos.

Cuando quede frente a los NPC, ellos gritaron furiosamente dado que estaban dolidos porque sus compañeros estaban muertos y la otra razón porque estaban prácticamente furiosos conmigo y con audino.

"Tu trajiste a esta bestia, pagaras las consecuencias con tu propia vida". Leí eso ultimo y dije "Aja, claro acaso vas a salir del juego a matarme, idiota" por alguna razón no pude evitar responderle al NPC a pesar de que sea estúpidamente cierto que no me podía oír.

"Pagaras las consecuencias, se llevara tu alma y te iras al infierno" Escuche a una de las elite decir eso ultimo antes de que se retiraran, pero no termino ahí.

De repente otro flash de batalla se hizo presente.

Ahí me vi a mi propia sprite que para ese entonces había cambiado, tenía el cabello largo negro, ropas extrañas góticas, por un momento me quede sorprendida dado que se parecía a un personaje que usaba en un rol de la temática misma y de repente leí " No se escaparan, porque primero los eliminare" y de repente veo a mi sprite aparecerse frente a frente a cada uno de ellos con una enorme espada de color negro brillante que esta ya tenía vestigios de sangre en ella, parecía que ya había sido usada.

La primera en caer fue la usuario de pokemon fantasmas, que atino a gritar del susto que le provoque, mi sprite se movía sola, dado que la chica quería huir a toda costa pero mi sprite se le ponía enfrente, hasta que me pareció ver que la misma se quedó quieta junto a una enorme mancha.

"No me digas que…" dije en un susurro espantada "¿la has matado?" volví a decir olvidando que tal vez no me escucharían.

De repente en la pantalla de arriba pude ver a mi sprite sonreírme en la pantalla como si me observara y cuando se quitó un poco de la visión me encontré con la usuario de pokemon fantasmas muerta de una enorme cortada en su espalda junto con una gran estocada, al parecer la había ejecutado de dos golpes haciéndole un gran sufrimiento previo a la estocada que la mataría en el corazón.

Causando un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor. Las situaciones se repitieron, el ultimo que dio problemas fue el elite cuatro usuario de pokemon lucha, que sabía defenderse hasta que en una descuidada maniobra de él, mi sprite quedo esquivando su intento de atraparme y le atravesó el pecho, pero tan brusco fue el movimiento que llego hasta el cuello y cabeza dejando un enorme tajo a la vista.

Comencé a llorar otra vez, ya demasiado asustada como para seguir viendo, pero no sabía porque seguía con esto, observe el medidor de batería de mi DS y estaba no muy lejos de suplicarme por la carga a la corriente, en mi interior suplicaba que esto terminase cuando la batería muriera, era demasiado para mi gusto y estaba demasiado asustada como para maniobrar el juego.

Lo último que ocurrió, fue que al llegar con la campeona, esta estaba lista ya sabiendo lo que le esperaba, pero antes de que pudiese el audino acabar con todos ellos incluyendo la campeona escuchamos un ruido fuerte.

De repente un resplandor y un ruido de un rugido furioso se hizo presente, cuando el pokemon recién llegado apareció, me quede con la boca abierta.

"¡Arceus!" Grite desesperada, entre medio ya de mi cansancio por el llanto y el nerviosismo volví a gritar "¡Por favor, Arceus! ¡Detenlos! ¡Hare lo que me pidas, pero detén esto! ¡No quiero que sigan así! ¡Por favor te lo suplico!" llore mucho más mientras que limpiaba mis lágrimas escuche al audino gruñir furioso y de repente me encontré mirando la pantalla.

De repente un flash de batalla se inició con Arceus. Era Arceus contra Audino.

Arceus comenzó primero, con "Castigo" el golpe pareció haber sacudido a Audino, pero no le hizo daño. En su turno, Audino saco un ataque no recuerdo bien su nombre, pero estaba relacionado a algo con su estado de demonio, que tampoco lastimo a Arceus, pero lo dejo sorprendido de tanto poder.

Pasaron una hora más entre golpe y golpe, hasta que Arceus se dirigió hacia mí y me pregunto "¿Quieres que os perdone a ti y a tus pokemon? Puedo librarlos de esto si me prometen nunca más volver a acercarse a este pequeñísimo error de la naturaleza" escuche una voz demasiado fuerte y grave pero que trasmitía un extraño sentimiento de calma.

"Si Arceus, por favor. Llevo horas intentando librarme de esto, nunca quise meterme en esto, no quiero que sufran más, no luego de lo que le hizo a mi Serperior" Suplique lentamente y con la voz muy quebrada al micrófono de mi DS.

"Muy bien, te ayudare, os librare de todos sus pecados a ti y a tus pokemon" Luego de oír esto mi pantalla se puso blanca y me asuste creyendo que todo había terminado, se pudo escuchar una enorme cantidad de gritos agudos parecidos a los que salen en las películas cuando son demonios perdiendo el combate.

Un rato después, cuando vi que mi DS amenazaba con apagarse termine conectándola a la corriente, dado que me impactaba ver como Arceus estaba limpiando a mis pokemon uno por uno, podía ver que el usaba un solo movimiento combinado "Arceus ha usado Luz, Perdón & Justificación" cuando esto último pasaba, se oían esos gritos pero unos segundos después pude leer "Leo ha regresado a la normalidad, Leo se ha disculpado con Arceus, Leo ha sido librado de sus pecados y perdonado".

Todo esto paso con toda mi caja e incluso Arceus pareció haberse entristecido al ver a mi Serperior, por lo cual me pregunto "¿Quieres volverlo a ver? No puedo revivirle en ese estado, pero puedo dártelo nuevamente en forma de huevo, para que puedas criarle otra vez" leí y escuche sus palabras.

Asentí y volví a hablar "Si, por favor. Tengo que disculparme con él por haberlo metido en esto y con todos mis pokemon". No sé cuánto tiempo paso antes de que todo esto se terminase, mi entrenadora despertó como normalmente pasa en casa de su madre al terminar la liga, se veía todo normal "¿habrá terminado?" me pregunte, para cuando mire mi equipo estaban todos normal, incluso tenia a un huevo en mi equipo, cuando revise decía "Huevo de Shivy".

Sonreí y suspire feliz, dado que al parecer todo volvía a la normalidad, pensé en guardar la partida y luego en dormir un poco, me sentía agotada.

Pero al guardar la partida escuche una vez más la voz de Arceus "Despierta ya, estas dormida todavía. No te preocupes todo ya está bien, no tendrás problemas de ahora en adelante" ¿Eh, estaba durmiendo? ¿En qué momento?...

Me pregunte atónita para despertarme de golpe dándome un golpe con la pared que estaba al lado de mi cama. Al parecer todo esto era una pesadilla, al quedarme dormida eran a penas las dos y media am, para cuando me desperté eran las cuatro y media am. Dos horas había durado toda esta maldita pesadilla.

Me espante y lo que atine a hacer fue mirar mi DS, y no había nada, incluso en la pokedex no estaba ese registro.

Me dije "Mierda, estoy loca, como carajos soñé tal cosa", pero me sentí extrañada al notar algo a mis espaldas, mire mi computadora tampoco estaba nada cambiado, incluso no figuraba mi charla con Silver.

Pero al mirar el chat privado me quede de una sola pieza y vi un mensaje de él que me preguntaba "¿Acaso no me recuerdas? Hice una visita a tu amigo, jajajaja creíste que Arceus te salvaría de mi ¡Niña ilusa! ¡Iré por ti en cuanto me libre de este chiquillo! ¡En tu próximo sueño te hare pagar a ti y a tus pokemon!" me quede perpleja creyendo que era un chiste de Silver de manera muy graciosa, pero… ¿Cómo sabia del audino?...

-La escritura termina aquí-

-Se ve una sombra a lo lejos de ojos rojos y sonrisa sangrienta…-

"Jajajaja, creyeron todos ustedes librarse de mi… ¡cuídense de sus sueños, os iré a matar a todos ustedes! Mucho cuidado, en sus sueños nadie los protegerá"

-Se puede escuchar una carcajada muy sádica de fondo y unos pasos alejándose…-

¡Ya volveré por ustedes y os hare picadillo!


End file.
